xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) (Earth-23 Universe)
Green Arrow is Batman's best-friend. History Origin Manufacturing heir, Oliver Queen is renowned for his billionaire status. While on a South Sea cruise, he was knocked overboard and washed ashore on Starfish Island. In order to survive, Queen fashioned a crude bow and arrow. He was eventually rescued and returned to his home in Star City. During a costume party, he dressed like Robin Hood and stopped a robbery in progress. Queen realized how restless he had become with crime and violence in the world and became Green Arrow. He later took on a partner named Speedy. Armed with a array of special trick arrows (combat, exploding and suction to name a few), Green Arrow teamed up with his friendly rival Batman over the years. They first met when Arrow was visiting Gotham City in search of a kidnapped wealthy heiress from Star City. Left for dead by Cavalier and Ruby Ryder, the duo were forced to work together and captured the villains. Their competitive spirit drove each other to be at their best and one up each other. However, Green Arrow appears to have a clear respect for Batman (and vice-versa) in the form of similar motifs such as the Arrow Plane, Arrow Car, and Arrow Cave. Green Arrow's belt is also a fitting homage to Batman. A non-visible console on his belt activated a homing arrow. On one occassion, Batman and Green Arrow went after Clock King only to be suspended in another death trap. After escaping Clock King's lair, the duo soundly defeated the Clock King before he could finish robbing a museum. On other, Arrow and Batman competed over who was destined to pull Excalibur from stone. When it was revealed both of them needed to pull the sword together, they called a truce from their rivalry. Green Arrow and Speedy pursued a career thief in 12 cities and 3 continents. They finally caught the criminal in London but were contacted by Batman to dig up his body. Only another super hero could deal with the booby traps lining his coffin. Afterwards, Arrow and Speedy helped fight off Gentleman Ghost's undead army. In case any of his allies were compromised, Batman devised methods to defeat them. After Owlman escaped his prison in the Batcave, he stole Batman's files and implemented the weapons. Owlman used a device that induced vertigo on Green Arrow. While under custody of Owlman, he was tied to a giant bullseye board with a giant bow and arrow aimed at him. While apprehending Copperhead at a jewel heist, Green Arrow was visited by Bat-Mite, now dressed as Arrow. Months later, Green Arrow teamed up with Aquaman and Black Canary to stop Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, and Clock King from stealing a United Nations communications satellite. Instead, all six were put in a trance by the Music Meister and were nearly incinerated if not for Batman. Arrow, still harboring a crush on Black Canary, tried to reach out to her but only to fail as Canary pined over Batman. After Music Meister was defeated, Black Canary and Green Arrow finally were in tune together. Soon after, he teamed up with Red Tornado to defeat Grodd and Clock King only to be teleported to Gotham City by Dr. Fate in a bid to defeat Equinox. After being teleported to Mongul's Death Race, Green Arrow encountered a very different Batman. However, when Batman referenced a former mission incorrectly, Arrow realized his plan was to distract Mongul while the other heroes sabotaged his Warmoon. When aboard the moon, Green Arrow revealed a device hidden in his shoes that could generate an electromagnetic pulse. While Woozy Winks activated it to weaken their prison cell force field, Arrow used Plastic Man as a bow and shot Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, into the hole to get his power ring back. A short time later, Green Arrow faced off against the Clock King when he robbed the Star City Bank. He was surprised to see Aquaman on scene to assist in saving the day. Batman and Green Arrow teamed up again to take down space pirates who stole the Emerald Eye of Ekron. However, in mid-battle, Batman activated his Batrocket's shields and created a wormhole by mistake. After being pulled in, Green Arrow was left alone to battle the pirates. Eventually, Arrow succeeded but had to replicate the conditions that created a wormhole to Batman's destination. Shortly after Rhotul was defeated a second time, Arrow arrived on Zur En Arrh. He was elated to discover super powers on the planet but the Batmen cut his time short. With Batman aboard the Arrow Orbitor, Green Arrow activated another wormhole and returned home to Earth. While surveying the city from rooftop, Green Arrow was taken surprise by Faceless Hunter. A mind-controlled Speedy fired a trick arrow with a Starro clone on it at Arrow. The Faceless Hunter used Green Arrow's home city as the source of a signal designed to guide Starro to the planet Earth. He later assisted Batman in space. They defeated a horde of aliens trying to invade Earth disguised as meteors. Personality Having worked with Batman on several occasions, Green Arrow is one of Batman's close friends. Although the two often joke between themselves that they are the better hero. Green Arrow is also an experienced hero, and when the heroes think Batman has gone rogue, he leads the others in tracking him down. Powers and Abilities Much like Batman, Green Arrow has no super powers, instead using his trick arrows, including his trademark punching bag arrow. Green Arrow is also known as the worlds greatest archer having nearly perfect accuracy. He also fights crime from the Arrow Car. Green Arrow is also an extremely skilled hand to hand combatant able to execute an offhand backhand as if it was second nature. In Death Race to Oblivion it is revealed the Batman and Green Arrow know each other so well that they are able to communicate in a code which refers to past missions and events that they went on together. Relationships Throughout the episode Mayhem of the Music Meister, Green Arrow tries to get Black Canary’s attention but fails to do so because she is too busy trying to get Batman’s attention. At the end of the episode however, he manages to get her attention by singing (If Only) and the two fall in love. Appearances * Rise of the Blue Beetle! * Day of the Dark Knight! * Dawn of the Dead Man! * Game Over for Owlman! * Legends of the Dark Mite! (cameo) * Hail the Tornado Tyrant! * Inside the Outsiders! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * The Fate of Equinox! * Death Race to Oblivion! * Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! * Sidekicks Assemble! * The Super Batman of Planet X! * The Power of Shazam! (cameo) * Chill of the Night! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part One! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part Two! (cameo) * Plague of the Prototypes! * The Knights of Tomorrow! (cameo) * Night of the Batmen! * Triumvirate of Terror! * Bold Beginnings! * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:DC Universe Category:Archer Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Justice League Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Marksmanship